Dilematik
by Your Abnormal Writer
Summary: Mingyu yang telanjur jatuh cinta dengan Junhui, akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Namun, jawaban cinta yang tak kunjung datang semakin membuatnya penasaran. Terlebih Junhui semakin berusaha menghindari Mingyu karena sesuatu yang selalu disangkutpautkan dengan seorang 'Adik'. It's SVT GyuJun, MingRy Couple. Mingyu X Junhui, Mingming X Junhui. Warning : KDRT/RP!


**Dilematik**

 **Type** : ShoAi! Toxic Relationship!

 **Disclaimer** : Semua nama yang ada dalam cerita ini hanya digunakan untuk hiburan semata. Ideas pure from curhatan dan esai tentang hubungan beberapa orang di dunia maya

 **Warning** : Mengandung unsur rare-pair yang jarang kalian suka. Konten cerita pun terlalu berlebihan dan dramatis. Plus pemilihan bahasa juga masih belum baik-baik amat.

.

.

.

Shall we start it?

.

.

.

Mingyu memang bukan salah satu karyawan asal luar kota yang berkerja di suatu kafe, namun beberapa temannya juga begitu. Walau sudah hampir dua setengah tahun ia berkerja sebagai barista lama, sekiranya hanya ada dua atau tiga orang yang Mingyu kenal dekat dan sering ia ajak berinteraksi. Sebut saja Kim Jonghyun yang merupakan sang owner, Seokmin sang penanggung jawab isi gudang, dan Junhui sang waiter yang mejadi partner abadi di area mejanya.

Tentu saja Mingyu kenal dekat dengan Jonghyun karena ialah tempat bergantungnya hidup di setiap bulannya. Sedangkan Seokmin menjadi sosok terdekat bagi Mingyu karena barista dan penanggung jawab isi gudang memang sudah sewajarnya karena urusan standar operasional pekerjaan. Namun untuk Junhui, terkadang Mingyu masih merasa tidak menyangka bahwa ia bisa menjalin hubungan dekat dengan waiter manis asal negara RRT ini.

Memang hanya sebatas rekan kerja dan tugas Junhui adalah mengantar-jemput menu dan pesanan yang Mingyu sediakan untuk para pelanggan. Hanya saja semakin lama, Mingyu rasa ada suatu reaksi aneh di dalam dada ketika interaksi keduanya berlangsung.

Mula-mula Mingyu masih merasa cukup bila ia hanya berinteraksi dengan namja Wen tersebut dalam lingkup pekerjaan saja. Namun entah kenapa dan siapakah yang memulai, lama-kelamaan keduanya pun semakin akrab setiap harinya. Terlebih sudah setengah tahun terakhir ini Mingyu selalu pulang dari pekerjaan barista-nya sambil menemani membeli makan malam dengan Junhui setiap pukul sembilan.

Benar kata beberapa orang.

Cinta memang bisa datang karena terbiasa

Terbiasa bersama dalam satu ruang kerja,

Terbiasa mengobrolkan suatu hal secara empat mata,

Terbiasa kembali dari rutinitas berkerja secara bersamaan,

Dan,

Semua hal yang terbiasa dilakukan bersama sang waiter berambut coklat muda sebahu bernama Junhui.

Di awal, Mingyu memang ragu akan perasaan ini. Namun lama kelamaan, Mingyu pun menyadari bahwa ia benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan sosok waiter setia-nya tersebut. Bahkan sudah beberapa kali di minggu-minggu ini, bayangan akan betapa indahnya apabila Kim Mingyu dan Wen Junhui jadian selalu hinggap pada alam bawah sadarnya.

Pikir Mingyu, bukankah menyenangkan kalau rekan kerja sendiri menjadi kekasih? Tidak perlu menunggu malam minggu atau saling menunggu untuk pulang kerja bersama karena setiap hari terus bertemu. Bahkan Mingyu rasa Junhui pun juga menaruh perasaan yang sama, jika dilihat respon yang ia berikan ketika Mingyu menggodanya secara tidak sengaja.

.

.

.

"Hyung...,"

"Neee...?"

"Aku tahu kalau ini tidak seharusnya kukatakan,"

Tutur Mingyu yang kemudian dibalas dengan reaksi bingung oleh Junhui pada saat mereka telah usai bersantap malam seperti biasanya.

"Apa?"

Tanggap Junhui sebelum hening sejenak menyerang.

"Aku mencintaimu,"

Singkat Kim Mingyu di malam itu sebagai pengakuan perdananya

dan

permintaan pribadi untuk meminta Junhui menjadi kekasihnya.

.

.

.

"M-maaf, tapi adikku-,"

"Sebentar saja, Hyung!"

Tahan Mingyu pada Junhui yang rupanya berencana melarikan diri dari situasi rumit ini. Memaksanya kembali duduk dan mengunci kembali pandangan mereka masing-masing.

Walau hening kembali menyerang, namun perlahan Mingyu merasa ada yang janggal dari gerak-gerik Junhui. Jari-jarinya yang gemetaran serta mata yang mulai berair memberikan isyarat bahwa sesuatu yang buruk harus siap Mingyu hadapi sesaat lagi.

Yakni siap ditolak atau siap-

"Bisa beri aku waktu?"

Digantung

.

.

.

 **Dilematik**

.

.

.

Tujuh kali dua puluh empat jam akhirnya lewat sudah. Junhui belum juga menjawab pernyataan Mingyu. Dan di saat itu pula, ia pun kian menghindari interaksi dengan barista-nya tersebut. Membuat namja bermarga Kim itu kian bimbang hati dan serba salah dibuatnya.

Pikir Mingyu,

"Kalau Junhui-Hyung memang tidak mencintaiku, kenapa aku tidak segera ditolaknya langsung? Namun, kalau pun Junhui-Hyung juga menaruh perasaan yang sama denganku, mengapa tak kunjung-kunjung menerima?"

Bahkan ketika satu bulan berlalu dan Junhui meminta Jonghyun untuk bertukar shift dengan Minghao, perasaan Mingyu pun semakin tidak karuan. Rasa curiga dan bersalah kian menghantui Mingyu akan tingkah laku (mantan) waiter manis-nya tersebut.

.

.

.

 **Dilematik**

.

.

.

Kini genap tiga bulan telah berlalu. Perubahan drastis keseharian Mingyu dan Junhui masing-masing pun terjadilah. Keduanya pasti merasakan kesepian yang mendadak akibat perubahan ini, terutama pada pihak Mingyu yang semakin diabaikan oleh Junhui. Walau Mingyu semakin tidak dipedulikan oleh (mantan) waiter-nya tersebut, namun rasa pedulinya semakin bertambah di setiap waktunya. Terlebih pada akhir-akhir ini, Junhui yang sering tersenyum kian berubah menjadi enggan tersenyum. Tubuhnya pun semakin kurus karena suatu hal yang entah kenapa juga ingin Mingyu ketahui penyebabnya. Sampai-sampai pernah Mingyu sendiri lancang menanyakan hal-hal pribadi mengenai Junhui kepada siapa saja yang berkeja pada kafe milik Kim Jonghyun tempat mereka berkerja. Mulai dari jam kerja, kebiasaan dalam berkerja, hingga tempat tinggal Junhui yang baru kali ini Mingyu ketahui telah berpindah.

Entah karena firasat apa, pada suatu kesempatan yang telah direncanakan pun, akhirnya Mingyu memberanikan diri untuk mengambil cuti di hari yang sama dengan jadwal cuti milik Junhui. Sehingga ia dapat mengunjungi bahkan membicarakan masalah keduanya yang sama sekali belum terselesaikan dari tiga bulan silam secara leluasa.

Mulanya Mingyu cukup berani untuk segera mengunjungi flat kediaman Junhui di suatu lokasi. Hanya saja Mingyu pun perlu menanyakan beberapa orang-orang di sekitar sana mengenai kebenaran akan informasi kediaman Junhui yang baru tersebut. Memang beberapa orang yang Mingyu tanyai mengiyakan atas pertanyaan mengenai Junhui, akan tetapi beberapa orang juga memberikan informasi yang kurang menyenangkan baginya.

.

.

.

 **Dilematik**

.

.

.

Beberapa orang yang sempat Mingyu tanyakan tentang Junhui mengatakan bahwa flat yang Junhui tempati bukanlah flat milik Junhui pribadi, melainkan flat milik pacarnya yang sekiranya memiliki gangguan psikologis. Bahkan tak jarang mereka mengatakan bahwa hampir setiap malam selalu terdengar suara barang terlempar atau teriakan atau tangisan dari Junhui sendiri. Padahal setahu Mingyu, selama ini Junhui hanya tinggal bersama adik laki-lakinya. Bahkan orang-orang kafe pun masih berkeyakinan bahwa Junhui masih tinggal bersama adik laki-lakinya walau sudah berpindah tempat. Sehingga pada suatu sore, akhirnya Kim Mingyu pun memantapkan niatnya untuk mengunjungi dan mengajak Junhui-nya itu bicara empat mata mengenai seluruh permasalahan ini hingga tuntas. Mulai dari permasalahan hati, kejelasan status, kabar, dan lain sebagainya.

Memang bisa Mingyu anggap bahwa strategi ini merupakan salah suatu hal yang paling menegangkan dalam hidupnya. Namun Mingyu punya pilihan apa selain pilihan yang satu ini? Toh, hatinya sudah tak tenang dan telanjur ingin segera meminta penjelasan dari pihak yang bersangkutan. Bahkan sekarang Mingyu pun sudah berhadapan dengan pintu flat bernomor 0510 yang ia yakini sedang menyembunyikan keberadaan Junhui di baliknya.

Namun, belum sempat Mingyu mengetuknya...

BRAK!

BRAK!

BRAK!

PRANGG!

"...*% $#^ $#%$^ $#%$!"

Mingyu mendadak terkejut dibuatnya oleh suara keributan yang timbul barusan.

Sayup-sayup pula kembali terdengar erangan perih yang kencang yang Mingyu yakini adalah milik Junhui. Sedangkan tak perlu waktu yang lama pula, suara lelaki lain yang membentak pun menyusul juga. Menambahkan kesan bahaya yang membuat kepanikan dan kekhawatiran Mingyu akan Junhui naik drastis. Dengan brutal, akhirnya Mingyu pun segera menggedor pintu bernomor 0510 tersebut.

DOR!

DOR!

DOR!

"JUNHUI-HYUNGGGG!"

Teriak Mingyu di sela-sela aksinya yang masih berusaha memaksa salah satu dari dua manusia tersebut keluar.

DOR!

DOR!

DOR!

"JUNHUI-HYUNGGGG!"

Permintaan Mingyu yang kian keras itu rupanya tak kunjung juga memberi respon dari Junhui yang entah sudah seperti apa keadannya di dalam.

DOR!

DOR!

"JUN-"

BRAKK!

"AWAS!"

BRUGGGH!

Dorong seseorang tadi secara kasar sebelum ia berjalan setengah berlari keluar dari flat. Meninggalkan Mingyu yang terjatuh dengan pantat yang menyentuh lantai dahulu dan telinga yang berdengung kencang akibat suara bantingan pintu lagi.

.

.

.

 **Dilematik**

.

.

.

"Calm, Hyung... Calm...,"

Pinta Mingyu setengah tak tenang begitu ada kesempatan mendobrak dan memeluk Junhui tanpa permisi setelah ia bangkit dari jatuhnya tadi.

Setengah hati tenang karena namja tadi telah pergi, namun setengahnya lagi tidak karena Mingyu mendapati Junhui cukup banyak terluka. Entah setega apa namja tadi hingga Junhui yang Mingyu kenal selama ini selalu tersenyum dapat terlihat menyedihkan seperti ini. Berhiaskan luka berdarah di beberapa bagian seperti ujung bibir, pelipis, serta punggung tangannya. Gelap mata pun mendadak menyerang Mingyu pula pada saat itu. Ingin sekali Mingyu mengejar namja tadi, namun Junhui menahannya. Ingin sekali pula Mingyu membawa Junhui ke rumah sakit terdekat, namun ditolaknya mentah-mentah.

Yang jelas kondisi Junhui memang sedang hancur berat. Baik jiwa, raga, hati, dan perasaannya.

Bimbang dan jelas-jelas takut pula ketika sosok Mingyu yang ingin-tak ingin ia temui lagi, kembali datang dan memeluknya.

'Memang siapa dia?'

Batin Junhui di satu sisi-nya yang masih merasa tak pantas dan tega untuk meninggalkan Mingming, kekasih resmi nan sinting-nya barusan, hanya untuk barista Kim ini. Seorang rekan kerja terdekat dan terbaik Junhui yang tiga bulan lalu memintanya untuk menjadi pasangannya karena persoalan perasaan.

Namun di sisi lain, Junhui pun juga tak tahan diperlakukan kasar seperti ini. Plus dari seluruh kejadian ini, perhatian Mingyu yang sering ia abaikan selalu membuatnya merasa serba salah bila menolak perasaannya.

"Hyung... Pleaseee...,"

Please, what?

Meminta Junhui untuk meninggalkan Mingming?

Meminta Junhui untuk menjawab perasaan Mingyu?

Nyatanya pun Junhui hanya bisa menangis kembali.

"Jangan seperti ini...,"

Sambung Mingyu dengan suara yang bergetar tanpa melepaskan rangkulannya dan usapan sabarnya. Membuat pikiran Junhui semakin kalut untuk menjawab permintaan yang Mingyu maksud itu.

Batinnya,

'Harus dengan cara apa?'

Meninggalkan Mingming kah?

Meninggalkan Mingyu lebih jauh kah?

Atau

.

.

.

.

.

Keduanya?

Dunianya?

.

.

.

.

.

 **THE END!**

Plz, jangan cincang akuuuuu!


End file.
